


дорога в ад

by wxldcard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Founders Era, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: Изуна стремительно теряет зрение и просит Мадару забрать его глаза.
Kudos: 5





	дорога в ад

i

Порыв ветра с треском распахнул ставни, взбудоражил белесое пламя лучины, и по стене заплясали узоры, в которых почудилась какая-то пророческая темнота. Мадара сидел, сгорбившись, и прятал лицо в ладонях. Первая злость в нем уже откипела, хотя еще вечером он бушевал наотмашь: опрокинул книжные стеллажи в чужих покоях, разметал по полу свитки, одним всплеском чакры выбил стекла. Едва замечая, как воющего и хохочущего Изуну спешно оттаскивают прочь, сорвал со стены панно с гербом Учиха.

Смех брата был слышен и из коридора, а за спиной густо шептались, но только до тех пор, пока Мадара не обернулся.

\- Ну ты и устроил, - с насмешливым восхищением сказал ему Изуна, когда все успокоилось.

Он до сих пор не мог открыть глаза, хотя и уверял, что от компрессов ему стало значительно легче. Говорил, изнеможенно объясняя, будто ребенку, что осталась лишь резь как бы внутри самих глазных яблок. Словно кто-то запечатал в глазницах сюрикены, которые медленно вращаются вслед за леской, удерживаемой невидимой рукой. Пытался рассказать, как будто вслед за этим знанием к Мадаре пришел бы покой: больно попросту от света, от любого. Даже от той неясной ржавой мути, которая падает на глаза сквозь прикрытые веки.

Вместо повязки кузины, будто невозможно было найти ничего лучше, - а лучше было бы что угодно другое, - принесли кусок ткани, вроде тех, которыми принято было прикрывать лица усопшим, перед тем, как предать их тела огню. Изуну лихорадило, и он старался это скрыть, но держался не слишком твердо: возможно, сказывались полузабытый страх за свою жизнь и еще больше - удушающий стыд за этот страх. Мало кто понял бы это, уж точно не толкущиеся в дверях арьергардцы, вчерашние дети с деревянными мечами; но Мадара наблюдал за Изуной почти всю свою жизнь, и ему вполне достаточно было дрожи в теле, испарины на белом лбу, непроглоченных стонов. Еще вечером Мадара разогнал всех, кто стал соваться со снадобьями и резными идолами, и сам неотрывно сидел с Изуной, сам утирал ему лоб непривычными к заботе руками, сам придерживал повязку.

\- Что это за война, которая забирает у тебя глаза? - бормотал он, по большей части в никуда. Скрипучие ставни колыхались на ветру, как бумага. - Ты должен был сказать мне сразу же, как только началось.

Ночь оглушила холмы, меж которыми стояло их поселение: не было слышно ни ветра, ни зверя, ни птицы. Но мрак, царивший в доме, был еще глубже - все вокруг отягощало предчувствие новой волны беспокойства. Дом затих: замерли шаркающие шаги, остановился шелест шепота, старейшины ненадолго разбрелись по комнатам, и было что-то сладостное в этом - знать, что никто их с Изуной теперь не может побеспокоить, что они остались вдвоем, как были вдвоем много лет до этого, - и только сквозняком по укрывшему пол пергаменту прошелестело: 

\- Мне сказать - чтобы что?

Пришлось заставить себя посмотреть на него. Позвать с нажимом:

\- Изуна.

\- Ты снова?.. - он старательно искривил сухие губы в улыбке. - Не гневи духов, брат.

Мадара почувствовал, как поднимается изнутри, из самой животной сути его, злость. Промолчал.

Изуна лежал в старых родительских покоях, весь в белом, вытянувший руки вдоль тела. Мадара смотрел на него, вспоминал погребальные костры, и у самого перед глазами становилось мутно. Из-под прикрытых век брата катились буровато-красные слезинки. Им не было конца: они пачкали обличительно белые лицо и подушку, засыхали коркой вокруг уголков глаз. Но все-таки было почему-то ясно, что какая-то самая страшная точка оказалась ими пройдена: к утру третьего дня Изуна начал походить на самого себя - просил зачитать ему отчеты разведотрядов, мычал танка себе под нос и безуспешно отправлял Мадару передохнуть.

\- Мне и тут неплохо, - говорил он и забывался понемногу, сидя, прислонившись спиной к стене недалеко от ложе Изуны. Впадал больше в дрему, чем в сон. Из пропасти прошлого вырывались непрошенные призраки: изъеденная болезнью мать, лисьи крики в лесной чаще, маленькие гробы братьев. Он смаргивал наваждение, и за ним проступало новое: лежащий на постели Изуна сливался в одно с заострившимся образом из детского воспоминания. Худой, проницательный ребенок, который без всякого страха выскочил за старшего брата против такого же мальчика из Сенджу. Этот морок не сходил, он всегда стоял перед глазами, от него не мог помочь даже обжигающий глаза шаринган.

Теперь Изуне миновало восемнадцать, но он все еще был тонок, так и не раздался в плечах, не огрубел формой лица и, когда хотел того, становился изящен в движениях почти как женщина. Вся внешняя ражесть между ними двумя была за Мадарой: необычайно крепкий здоровьем, он еще мальчишкой сравнялся в грубой силе с отцом, а когда овладел ниндзюцу, сама смерть словно испугалась его. Уже много лет на поле боя к нему никто не смел и прикоснуться - никто, кроме нового главы Сенджу. 

Что до Изуны, то он был на короткой ноге со смертью: всюду вел ее за собою еще до того, как впервые взял в руки оружие. Последний ребенок правящей ветви, мучительный, болезненный, окропил мир своим криком куда раньше положенного и едва не последовал в Чистый мир вслед за обескровленной матерью. Когда Мадару впервые впустили в покои, где лежало замотанное в саван тело (он и не понял еще - чье), и всучили сверток со спящим Изуной, он почувствовал, как дрожат его руки, и как всего его с головой охватывает страх от прикосновения к хрупкому. Теперь, спустя много лет, спустя смерть обоих родителей и всей ближней семьи, он снова держал Изуну в руках, как тогда, и баюкал, качаясь из стороны в сторону, придерживая повязку, закрывающую глаза. 

Это случилось прямо на поле боя: Изуна вдруг упал как подкошенный, и когда Мадаре сообщили об этом, он ринулся в арьергард, сквозь дым и крики ища, словно зверье, родную кровь по запаху. Изуна дрожал, трепыхался, силился встать, но не мог; и, когда Мадара рухнул на землю с ним рядом, зашептал громче звона всех клинков: я ничего не вижу, брат, я ничего не вижу. Из-под ладоней, которыми он закрывал лицо, сочилось алое.

Он теперь был тих и почти спокоен, это давеча, когда принесли его в дом, плакался у Мадары на плече, в судорогах разрывая зубами ткань пыльного косоде. Он катался по полу, в припадке тер глаза ладонями и умолял Мадару сделать так, чтобы все прекратилось. Потом, когда самые страшные боли, как казалось, отступили, Мадара отнес его, как маленького, на ложе в родительских покоях, и сидел с ним рядом еще несколько беспокойных суток кряду. Изуна тяжело дышал, и повязка на его глазах понемногу алела двумя пятнами. Тогда Мадара звал домашних, чтобы принесли еще бинтов. Неохотно выслушивал учтивые причитания, но дальше порога никого не пускал.

Изуна забормотал что-то, и от этого звука Мадара очнулся. Оказалось, что брат просит воды; пока он пил из пиалы, Мадара одной рукой придерживал его голову, а другой щупал лоб, шею, запястья - все горело. Зрение возвращалось к Изуне постепенно: он едва мог приподнять веки из-за наваливающейся рези в глазах, а те всполохи окружающего мира, которые успевал подсмотреть, описывал как молочно-белое полотно.

\- Все, как и говорила та знахарка в землях феодала, - сказал он. - Ты помнишь?

Прошло почти два года с этого побега под прикрытием очередных бессмысленных переговоров о союзе - то была невозможная и дикая зима: умер Таджима, Мадару нарекли главой, а Изуна вскрыл какой-то страшный секрет додзюцу и теперь игрался с реальностью, как с глиной для лепки. Его стали втихую побаиваться в клане, стали звать командиром, хотя так было не принято - он ведь все-таки был еще совсем ребенком для старейшин. 

Они ушли только вдвоем, под первый за десять лет снег, и несколько недель кряду оставались в столице, со страшной беззаботностью позабыв и про войну, и про клан. К тому моменту Изуна уже очень плохо видел, а потому почти все время держал шаринган. В последний день визита, пока Мадара пил с феодалом за бесконечным полотнищем праздничного стола, он ушел к ведунье, и вернулся только под утро. 

Когда Изуна растолкал его дрожащими руками, Мадара все еще был сильно пьян, и, толком не слушая, сказал ему: не бери в голову. А днем они выдвинулись домой.

ii

К ночи их тетки, меж которых водились и знахарки, охая, наводнили комнату. Завели протяжные, баюкающие песнопения, похожие больше на плач по усопшему, чем на просьбу к духам даровать больному исцеление. Мадара сложил ладони в молитвенном жесте, но не прикрыл глаз, как полагалось. Он смотрел на Изуну, пока тот беззвучно разлеплял губы, вторя мантрам. Закончив с песнопениями, тетки подожгли нардовый пучок. В комнате зачадило, забренчали склянки с маслами. После этого вокруг надолго стало шумно и тесно, и отовсюду зазвучали какие-то полурыдающие пересуды, как бывало во время похорон. Старухи, шамкая ртами, сотрясались и говорили, что им жалко мальчишечку, так похожего на мать, и что духи не станут благоволить главе клана, который остался без ближнего круга. Мадара выслушивал все это, смотря в пол, никому не делая замечаний и не уходя только потому что знал, как важны Изуне тени духов в углах комнат и дрожь молитвы на собственных губах.

Впрочем, Изуна, как и любой истинно верующий, терпеть не мог неизбежно сопряженную с обрядами, исконно людскую суету, и поэтому, когда окончательно пришел в себя, первым делом велел всем разойтись. Дождавшись, когда стихнут шаги в коридорах, попросил Мадару помочь ему приподняться и сесть. Сказал:

\- Дай мне палочку, я хочу помолиться. Только сам не уходи.

Мадара зажег щепу с печатью о лучину и всунул в подрагивающую ладонь Изуны. Сел с ним рядом, поддерживая спину, и шепотом присоединился к его тихому бормотанию, заворочал языком полузабытые мантры и мысленно испросил у духов благословения. Изуна довольно скоро снова задышал тяжело - дала о себе знать слабость, - отдал Мадаре благовоние, едва не уронив его прямо на простыни, и медленно опустился обратно на футон.

\- Алтарь нужно, - сказал он, отдышавшись. - Завтра, думаю, поднимусь, и тогда сходим, да?

\- Глаза разлепи для начала.

Изуна на ощупь протянул к Мадаре руки и, когда тот подался навстречу, погладил напряженный лоб, очертил брови, опустился прохладными кончиками пальцев к векам. Мадара медленно склонился к нему, на него, совсем как в детстве, когда они с другими братьями сплетались воедино во время холодных ночей, или если кому-то случалось проснуться от кошмара. Изуна обнял Мадару руками за шею и торопливо зашептал, словно уже предчувствовал, что будет дальше, после этих слов, и хотел непременно успеть их сказать:

\- Если я умру, брат, ты заберешь мои глаза. Пообещай мне?

Мадара отпрянул, как обожженный, бухнул: «Нет!», сам себя не слыша. Изуна страшно расхохотался и щелкнул его по носу, дотянувшись наугад.

\- Пообещай! Ты возьмешь мои глаза, и тогда я всегда буду рядом. Это будет хорошо.

Он улыбался почти мечтательно, и эта легкость пробуждала тихий, поголовный ужас в каждой клетке тела. Изуна всегда мог прагматически и конкретно мыслить о собственной смерти, питал тошнотворную нежность к похоронным процессиям, вел свитки, в которых подробно описывал нюансы погребальных обрядов. Изуна видел призраков более явных, чем призраки Мадары, видел их давно и мучился страшным предчувствием, которое, видимо, стремился сохранить в секрете, но выдавал себя проскальзывающей в незначительных разговорах уверенностью, что до зрелости ему дожить не придется.

\- Ты злишься? Не злись. Как бы я хотел посмотреть на твое лицо сейчас, но мне больно поднимать веки, - Изуна зашарил ладонью по постели, и Мадара, уступая, протянул руку ему навстречу.

Пальцы Изуны были холодными, когда он наконец обессиленно обвил ими запястье Мадары. После сразу весь затих, унялась даже дрожь в теле, и понемногу высохли дорожки кровавых слез на щеках. Можно было бы подумать, что Изуна отошел ко сну, если бы он то и дело не сжимал ладонь.

\- Пообещай, - снова попросил он совсем ровным голосом. - Отец всегда говорил, чтобы мы держались вместе. Вспомни.

\- Не думаю, что он хотел для нас этого.

\- Этого, - сказал Изуна, туманно поведя плечом, - никто не хотел…

Завел все-таки свое извечное, поди ж. Мадара со злостью оглянулся на лес за распростертым окном, вспомнил, как поднимался из-за крон дым от остывающей после катонов земли.

\- Заря кровавая, как ты любишь, Изуна. Жаль, не видишь.

\- ...но так решили праотцы. И мы воюем.

Мадара выдернул руку из холода мертвецкой ладони. Задышал, согнулся, спрятал лицо в ладонях. В носу щипало, в горле стоял ком. Давала о себе знать многодневная усталость, не иначе.

iii

Изуна отощал за несколько дней, проведенных в постели, и лег на плечи легче, чем могла бы лечь дождевая накидка. Мадара поддерживал его под бедрами и как будто чувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть - и смог бы обхватить ногу раскрытой ладонью. К нему возвращалось почти забытое благоговение перед хрупким и слабым; пришли видения - пеленки с оттиском герба, кокон савана, еле слышное дыхание ребенка, - которые он переборол с большим трудом.

Брат уже мог видеть цвета и очертания предметов, но когда утром попробовал вызвать шаринган, вскрикнул от боли. Брызнула кровь, Изуна растер по лицу потеки кулаками.

\- Я вижу закат вон там, - сказал он и показал ладонью чуть повыше елей, навостривших лапы. Они прошли несколько осторожных шагов, Изуна держался за плечи Мадары и вертел головой, по новым, размытым очертаниям заново разгадывая с детства знакомый вид на холмы. Ему это довольно быстро наскучило: он прекратил вертеться и сказал, неприятно дернув Мадару за прядь на виске: - Еще вижу, что у тебя опять все волосы в колтунах. Принес бы ты мне гребень.

\- Ты не можешь этого видеть, - сказал Мадара и получил тычок под ребра.

Храм встретил их пронизывающим холодом навсегда покинутого человеком места. Когда они молились вдвоем, стоя у алтаря на коленях, Изуна бормотал мантры, давно забытые Мадарой, а тот рассматривал изъеденные плющом стены, кроваво-красные в лучах заката. Он думал про это всеми духами забытое место, про безвольное желание убраться с Изуной к знахарке в столицу, про мертвую мать, про мертвых братьев. За свою двадцать одну весну он столь часто облачался в траурные одежды, что мог бы собрать все шесть слоев этого платья с завязанными глазами. 

Внезапно и некстати вспомнилось: галька, блестящая речка, рай на земле. Плеск, с которым выпрыгивает на мгновение из-под толщи воды серебристая рыбка. Перехватывать самодельный гарпун ладонью. А потом бегом домой, где еще живешь на правах ребенка. 

Мантра, которой он давно уже не помнил, вдруг оборвалась на подъеме. Изуна замолк, щепа в его руках погасла, и все отступило во тьму.

Из храма вышли сразу в сумерки - подул холодный ветер, предвестник ночи, все вокруг загудело из-за гомона ночных насекомых. Когда Мадара потянулся к Изуне, чтобы снова взять его на закорки, тот уперся ладонями ему в плечи.

\- Подожди. Я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне, пока мы стоим у родового камня. Когда я умру, забери мои глаза.

\- Ты опять? Я же сказал тебе.

\- Нет, послушай, - Изуна схватил его за руки. - Это хорошие глаза. Они много чего умеют, понимаешь? Возьми их - не будешь жалеть.

Мадара всмотрелся ему в лицо, прекрасно зная, что сам Изуна глядит сквозь него.

\- Только если ты возьмешь мои, когда я умру.

Изуна рассмеялся весело и недобро.

\- Я уж думал, не попросишь, - сказал наконец. - Обещаю.

Он выжидательно посмотрел туда, где, как ему, по-видимому, казалось, стоял Мадара.

\- Я тоже обещаю, - сказал тот нехотя, но быстро смягчился, когда увидел, что Изуна улыбнулся так, как улыбался редко - не широко, с большой лаской.

Они соединили руки в клятвенной печати.

iv

Обратной дорогой Изуна стал беззаботен и шумен, как бывал обыкновенно: болтая ногами, пел танка, наказывал Мадаре принести ему в покои гребень и самому прийти после вечернего омовения; снова заговорил о своем плане провести цепь диверсий с гендзюцу на линии форпостов Сенджу, чтобы оттеснить их дальше в поля - туда, где местность открыта и жечь катоном спины бегущих противников проще.

Лежащий у подножия Вороньего холма храм давно покинутого Учихами второго селения растворялся в наступающей темноте, а с вершины его и вовсе не было видно. Месяц, выкатился на свой пост раньше срока и теперь от уха до уха улыбался, сияя в еще не остывшем, красном небе.

Изуна выискивал в подступающей тьме понемногу просыпающиеся огни поселения. Ветер тревожил его волосы, пускал волны по траве - и, как буруны, переливались, вспыхивали россыпями алые цветы на обманчиво мягком склоне.

\- Трава вся как будто в крови, - прошептал Изуна. - Это же Вороний холм? Мы недалеко от дома. Давай пойдем долгой дорогой?

Чем глубже они спускались с холма, тем плотнее становился окружающий мрак. Селение раскрыло объятия - сквозь него, как стрела, пролетел протяжный запев легенды об Индре. 

Спать легли вместе в родительском ложе. Сильно пахло травами от компрессов, которые Изуна прижимал к глазам, с шипением втягивая воздух сквозь зубы. Под потолком висела на леске красная лента молитвы, которую он приладил перед тем, как отправиться в храм.

\- Прости, если я растревожил тебя своими разговорами, - вдруг сказал Изуна. - Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты понял меня.

Мадара не ответил, повернулся на бок. Самое страшное и было - понимать. Одолевало смутно знакомое с детства чувство внутреннего возмущения, которое посещало его всякий раз, когда младший на три года Изуна выигрывал у него в сёги или карточные игры.

Где-то в доме еще ворочалась жизнь: поскрипывали половицы, шуршали свитки. В воздухе, как пыль, кружилась тяжесть столетий.

Мадара закрыл глаза и вдруг оказался собой-ребенком - по колено в прохладной речке, укутанный измятой накидкой, с руками в зеленых травяных полосах. Времени до обеда было в обрез: скоро начнут искать или, того хуже, скажут отцу, что он опять сбежал, и тогда точно хлопот не оберешься. Мадара еще раз напоследок поводил ногой по каменистому дну, с сожалением глянул на прозрачную водную гладь и ринулся вверх по укрытому галькой речному спуску. Он спотыкался и скользил, но крепко сжимал в руке невесть откуда взявшийся... боглаз? Неважно. Мадара очень спешил домой: как можно скорее нужно было показать этот камень Изуне.

**Author's Note:**

> благими намерениями вымощена.


End file.
